A Simple Understanding
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo expresses their feelings one night in a full heart to heart conversation and come to a simple understanding of one another. Fate changes for the two but Could it perhaps be for the best? SessXKag - InuXKik Bad at Summaries


**A Simple Understanding**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

Love ...

Affection ...

Heartbreak ...

Betrayal ...

All of these emotions I feel for the silver haired hanyou named Inuyasha though my heart still yearns for him.

I can't let go. I don't want to let go even if the pain I feel when I'm around him never diminishes. I will endure it Just to remain by his side forever and always.

Inuyasha My Love ...

Kikyo opened her eyes then turned her head to hide from the suns merciless rays.

She was in the forest alone lying on the grass with her back pressed against the harsh trunk of a tree. Her bow remained close at her side in case she were attacked during the night.

" Even as I wake I can not rid you from my mind Inuyasha " A bitter smile graced her lips. " Do you think of me the same way? " She wondered outloud before quickly dismissing the thought.

She shook her head and rose to her feet. " Theres no way you could think of me when you have so many others to occupy your mind " Her head dropped in despare.

Inuyasha had grown popular over the years. He had his friends and her reincarnation to think of now and there was no longer any room for her, the dead priestess Kikyo.

The woman sighed remembering the times he actually need her. When He had no one else but her. She'd felt more confident then knowing she didn't have any competion for his heart, but now she was afraid. Afraid of loosing him again to another.

Another by the name of Higurashi Kagome.

Kikyo's Chocolate orbs hardened at the name of her Love rival. The girl who came from the future through the well with a care free spirt and personality everyone seemed to love.

Kikyo envied her though she didn't hate her. There was no possible way she could . When they first crossed paths she'd desperately tried, but the girl was to pure and had so much heart that she slowly reeled her in like the others.

" Yes Inuyasha would be lucky to have her. She could make him happy " Kikyo thought out loud.

However As much as she wanted Inuyasha to be happy, she didn't want him to be happy with anyone else. As a being resurrected and made of clay she was filled with sorrow and wanted someone to share the pain she felt, to live unhappy like her but somehow feel conforted when she was around.

" Is that so wrong? " She questioned to no one in particular. A soul collector sensed her discomfort and twirled around her.

" Do not worry " She told the Ghostly white snake. "I will be fine "

Its red eyes peered at her a moment before it joined the rest floating above her.

The dead priestess wondered around until it was night, hoping to come across a lead to Naraku's where abouts.

The day was dull with no action almost like all those who loved to cause destruction were sleeping.

She stopped when a river appeared in front of her and quietly walked to its edge.

" Such a beautiful sight " Kikyo's eyes lit up at the moons reflection on the waters murky surface.

" Well someone seems a little cocky " A cheerful voice joked from behind. The priestess felt a small tug on her soul and slightly relaxed.

" I was not talking about My reflection Miko " Though she didn't turn she could feel the girl's warm smile from behind.

" I know " The girl replied with a soft chuckle. " You are very beautiful though ... I never told anyone before but I'm super jealous of your hair! "

The priestess held back the smile that was forming on her lips and focused on remaining passive.

" Your issues are insignificant, Kagome " Though her voice was dry it carried a bit of warmth. " Why are you here? "

A shuffling noice could be heard from behind as the miko pondered on what to say. Kikyo motioned for the girl to sit and she happily commended and sat a few inches away from her. She watched out the corner of her eye as the raven haired girl chewed her bottom lip and took a moment to study her. The girl was slightly shorter than her and very curvacious, she never wore traditional clothing and chose to wear skimpy green clothing instead, although they looked alike her facial features were more child like, her wide ocean blue eyes stuck out over all , it was rare to find a human of this time to have eyes that color.

" I want to make a truce " Kagome stated boldly. " I don't want you to hate me because we desire the same thing. We should save all our hostility for Naraku "

The priestess snorted and focused on the water once more.

"Don't be Foolish girl " Kikyo scolded. " Even if I'm no longer human I still have the heart of a woman in love. I envy you but I never hated you once. "

"But what about all the times you tried to kill me! " Kagome sputtered in disbelief.

" They were tests to see how Inuyasha felt for you ... He loves you dearly " Kikyo's voice quieted down until it was nothing but a whisper.

" Yeah But I think he loves you more " Kagome admitted with a sigh. " Look Kikyo I don't know which one of us Inuyasha will choose but I will not allow him to go to hell with you! "

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. " If Inuyasha Should choose me- "

" I will wish you a new life with the jewel " Kagome finished. The priestess was shocked into silence.

"Inuyasha deserves to live Kikyo and so do you. I been thinking about it for a while and I've decided whether Inuyasha chooses you or me I will bring you back . You didn't get the chance to live life because Naraku stole it from you"

Kikyo leaned over and embraced the girl which shocked her into silence.

" Thank you Kagome " Kikyo whispered. " Its a honor to know that in the future I will be reborn as yoou "

* * *

**IN THE FUTURE  
**

Sympathy ...

Friendship ...

Concern ...

And Understanding ...

The heart is a fickle thing. It constantly changes with time.I once thought I could hate you Kikyo for stealing Inuyasha from me. Now I understand it was all a dream I need to wake up from. You were my wake up call.My heart was broken when I first found Inuyasha lying in your arms just like my heart was broken the day the two of you finally became one and started over.I kept my promise and gave you a new life regardless of the dread I felt inside my heart. Maybe it was for the best things turned out the way they did.Had Inuyasha chosen me I would have been living an unsteady life, traveling back and forth between time. So Thank you because had you not stolen Inuyasha's heart I would have never became Mrs. Taisho, boss of a major clothing company, Happily mated with three kids and One on the way.

The Girl turned at the sound of soft foot steps against the snow.

" Kagome " A smooth voice mumured.

The miko took in a mouth full of cold air when her mate appeared in front of her. His golden orbs softened as they gazed at her and his lips curved into a gentle smile that never failed to take her breath away.His gorgeous midnight locks cascaded down his back creating a small curtain for his broad shoulders as he stood in a regal posture.

" Sesshomaru "

Love ...

Completeness...

Devotion ...

And Passion ...

It was amazing how everytime he was near her heart stopped beating. It was around her last few months in the fedual era did she start to feel things for the former taiyoukai of the west. He frequently visited for unknown reasons and soon the two became companions and then friends. It wasn't long before she noticed she'd began falling for the Inu but ignored it because of fear. At the time her heart still belonged to Inuyasha but The Cold prince had some way found a small opening and squeezed himself inside. She was ashamed, to like the hanyou's brother whom he hated seemed like a taboo to her and she deemed it unexceptable. The last time they'd seen each other in the past was after the Final Battle with Naraku. The taiyoukai returned to his western palace to retrieve a gift he wanted to give her. When he returned Kagome was gone and could never be reached again for the well was sealed.He'd spent his whole life waiting on her, and when she finally returned to the furture he was there to comfort her. He confessed his feelings for her and the two were inseparable since.

"Are you well? " She could hear the concern in his voice when he looked at her tear stained cheeks.

Another tear slipped from the corner of her eye when she nodded.

" I'm fine Sessho. I just wonder how the two of them turned out " Kagome explained while glancing at the two stones that were marked as Inuyasha and Kikyo's gravesight.

Sesshomaru gracefully strolled to her then held her in a firm embrace, careful not to put much pressure on her stomach.

" Kagome You are not Kikyo's reincarnation " He paused when she trembled against his body.

" W-what? " She questioned. Confusion showed clearly in her expression.

" You are a descendent of their children. Which is why you turned full youkai when we mated. Your youkai blood was so weak your human side over powered it, My blood awakened and strengthened it thats why you're Inu like me "

Kagome remained silent for a moment, so her mind could process the new Information.

" So Inuyasha and Kikyo had children? "

Sesshomaru looked into her soft azure pools and grinned.

" Hai . Even more than the Taji and Monk who had 10 "

" Wow " Sesshomaru almost laughed at her awed expression.

" Do not worry Koi we'll have even more " The taiyoukai promised in a husky tone . Kagome turned as bright as a tomatoe. She shifted in his arms to look at their graves once more.

" I'm happy to hear that " She admitted before turning around and taking his hand in hers. " How about we return home before Aiko and Daichi destroy it with their foolish bickering." Kagome suggested while referring to their two eldest children who always fought and argued.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and allowed his mate to lead him to their car.

Their love never died and the two lived happily for the rest of their Long lives all because of a simple understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile In the Past ...

Humor ...

Regret ...

Friendship ...

And in a way Sisterhood ...

I think of these words everytime I look at the sky and picture your sparkling eyes and heart filled smile, Lady Kagome. And yes I do call you Lady as I will for now on for my respect for you never dies, but I know you'd probably pout and whine about it if you were here with us. Inuyasha and the others miss you dearly but we've learned to somehow adapt without your presence. I know it won't take long for you to do the same, people love you where ever you go.

Every day my children beg to hear stories of you, The wonderful kind hearted Miko Lady Kagome. You are a legend that will live on and transcend time.

" Why are you here Sesshomaru! "

Kikyo looked up to see her mate and his elder brother growling in each others face.

_' They are so foolish '_ The priestess thought while closing her book of thoughts. She quickly shooed away her many children who had gathered around to see their Father and uncle's shouting match.

" Rukia take the others to the village " She ordered the eldest of all. Her daughter gave a quick bow before turning to the others.

" You will do as I say or die by my hand " She threatened with a sharp glare. The other hanyous shivered fearfully then nodded.

_' She definatly is her Uncle Sesshomaru's favorite '_ Kikyo sweatdropped as the passive girl stomped off with the others following close behind her.

With a shake of her head she walked over to the two silver haired brothers.

" What is the meaning of this? " Kikyo demanded with a hand on her hip. " Inuyasha Put the sword down! "

The hanyou snorted and backed away before sheathing his sword.

" I came to see if the Miko had returned " Sesshomaru spoke indifferently, but the Priestess could see the sadness in his Golden orbs.

_' What have you done Lady Kagome '_ She pitied the Taiyoukai for his broken heart. She knew what it felt like to be separated from the one you cared for.

" What do you want with Kagome! " Inuyasha asked denfensively. He still found it as his duty to protect her even if she was plenty of years in the future.

He was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. " K-Kikyo? " His amber orbs flickered when she shook her head and walked up to Sesshomaru.

" You love her Don't you? " The priestess voice softened when she glanced at his hands to see a small bundle of silk. Seeing where her eyes had landed he handed it to her.

Fresh Tears streamed from her chocolate orbs as she unfolded it.

" This is- "

" Yes " The taiyoukai answered with a far away look in his eyes.

" You were going to - "

" Yes " He answered again, the sadness in his eyes intensified as he glanced from the Kimono to the direction of the well.

" After the battle with Naraku I returned to my lands to get the Western Lady's Kimono to present it to her. I wanted her to become my mate and the Lady of the West. "

As he confirmed her suspicions The Priestess started sobbing.

" I'm so sorry. Had I known I would have tried to stop her! "

The Taiyoukai looked at her with a bitter smirk before turning to leave.

" Don't be foolish Priestess. You and I both know the Miko is to stubborn to be stopped once she's determined to do something. "

As Sesshomaru continued to walk away Kikyo looked at the gorgeous Kimono in her hands.

" Wait Sesshomaru! What about the Kimono "

The taiyoukai kept walking without turning back.

" Its useless to me now. I only want one Woman to become my lady and if she can not no one else will. No one else holds this Sesshomaru's heart "

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked away slightly hesistant to speak the words he wanted to say.

His heart ached for The brother whom he hated. He once wanted him to suffer but as he watched him his heart filled with regret.

" Sesshomaru! " Inuyasha blurted out while taking a step forward. The taiyoukai halted his steps and listened as the hanyou spoke.

" I'm half demon so I know I won't be able to ever see Kagome again " He stated while clenching his fists. " But you are Taiyoukai. You can live for centuries and not age a bit. If you truely love her live on and find her in the future. She will be staying at a shrine that holds the same well she uses to travel here. " His body tensed as he stared at the ground contemplating on whether his choice to inform the taiyoukai on what he know was right.

" She feels the same way you feel, but she's afraid I will hate her if I found out. She used to talk about you in her sleep and confess her love for you."

Inuyasha lifted his head to stare at his brother's back when he heard him release a shaky breath.

" Please don't break her heart. She deserves happiness "

" I never intended to " His tone was softer than usual. " Inuyasha ... "

" Yes? "

" Thanks ... brother "

The hanyou's amber orbs widened as his elder brother disappeared with his tiny whisper of gratitude.

Kikyo smiled at the beautiful display of emotion , her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's slender frame hidden under the layers of his red fire rat robe.

**Love ...**

**Completeness ...**

**Passion ...**

**And Trust ...**

The priestess' heart hitched as the hanyou turned with a fang filled grin. He held his arms open wide welcoming her into his embrace and she gratefully accepted.

She snugled deep into his warmth while he nuzzled the crook of her neck lovingly.

A slight breeze passed the two causing their hair to rise and wrap around their bodies like a cocoon.

" Its finally over Koi ... Everyone can live happy " He whispered.

Kikyo sighed happily.

" Do you really think they'll meet again Inuyasha? " She asked while resting her head against his .

The hanyou took a moment to consider her question before replying with a chuckle.

" We were once separated by death and betrayal yet here we stand together once again ... I know those two stubborn Fools will definately find a way to each other again. "

A Loud Blast and screams of terror from the village caused the couple to break away.

" I told You Do not Defy me! " They heard the voice of their elder child roar. " Now you All will Die! "

Kikyo sighed as Inuyasha bent down to allow her on his back.

" I swear that girl reminds me more and more of Sesshomaru each day " Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance while he sprinted toward the village.

Kikyo pressed her lips against his silver locks to hide her amused grin.

**THE END**


End file.
